Super High school level troublesome sister
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Sequel to Super High school level Aphrodisiac. Junko is at it again. Celeste wakes up by someone on the door, finding another victim of Junko's boredom and sex pills. Only one thing to do about it, fuck it out of the system. Celeste/Mukruo/Kirigiri Yuri, dont like, dont read


Super High school level troublesome sister

Celeste groaned by the sound of her doorbell. She was tempted to ignore it, feeling that whoever it was they didn't deserve her attention.

Another ring of the doorbell made her groan again, the Goth sitting up in bed, her eyes glancing over to her bedside table clock, which blinked back in green neon colors, informing her that it was almost midnight.

A third ring made her sigh, understanding that whoever it was, they were not leaving her alone. She rose from her bed, not bothering to take on her two twin tip clip ons, but wrapped herself in a robe before walking to the door opening it. Outside was Mukuro, the soldier woman leaning on Celeste's doorframe panting as if she had run a marathon. As Celeste opened the door she looked up, an expression of pain on her face.

"Celeste, you got to help me."

Celeste looked down at Mukuro, the normally quiet mercenary leaning on her doorway short of breath, her face blushing red.

"Mukuro, do you know what time it is?"

"Please... just hear me out."

Celeste sighed, stifling a yawn. "All right, what is it?"

"You remember those... pills my sister gave you a while back?"

Celeste scowled. "Yes I do... what of it?"

"Um... today she gave me a bottle filled with what she told me was nutrients... they were not nutrients"

Celeste's eyebrows who had been scowling at Mukuro since Celeste opened the door, suddenly rose in surprise. Celeste blinked a few times, shaking off her tiredness to look closer at the freckled soldier who looked like she was about to collapse in front of her.

"You don't say… and how is this my problem?"

Celeste looked down on Mukuro. The girl was cute enough… her body in top physical shape, no wonder given her training and background. Right now Mukuro's face was scrunched together in a pained wince, the soldier looking up at Celeste.

"Listen… I don't like boys… and I think you are pretty hot… I wouldn't have come if I wasn't desperate, and I got to say this, if you do not let me in I will go to Hifumi."

Celeste shuddered and opened the door. "Now now, let's not be that drastic… come on in… and lay down on the bed."

Mukuro wasted no time, walking inside, sitting down on Celeste's bed as Celeste herself closed the door. Celeste smiled as she walked over to the bed where Mukuro sat on its edge, looking more desperate than ever.

Not that Celeste blamed the poor girl… she knew fully well what those pills did to a person's body. And she also knew how to make sure she was in complete control of the situation.

"My dear Mukuro… I need to grab some supplies from the bathroom… when I come out again I hope to find you wearing… well nothing… that's not going to be a problem I hope?"

"Heavens no" Mukuro said, already tugging at her small red bow.

Celeste left with a smile Mukuro groaning as she threw her red stringed bow away in a random corner.

"Damn it Junko this is your entire fault" she muttered, starting to open the buttons on her shirt and carefully removing her knife and gun, placing them on Celeste's bedside table.

Not that this situation was too bad… Celeste was by no means a bad looking girl. Even with her hairclips gone and dressed in nothing but a bathrobe… who knew that the girl slept commando.

Mukuro had slept with others before of course, while out on training missions with Fenrir the other soldiers needed to let out some steam every now and then, and the meaning of personal space was foreign while out in the field.

Mukuro finished undressing as the door to Celeste's bathroom opened, the gothic gambled walking out, Mukuro gulping as her lower regions started thumping harder than ever before, as Celeste seemed to have left her bathrobe back in the bathroom, walking up to the bed, hiding most of her figure behind a small box.

"So… what's in the box?"

"My toys" Celeste said smiling. "I had to start hiding them thanks to Ishimaru's self appointed searches."

Mukuro nodded, understanding perfectly. After the last incident Ishimaru had been horrified to know that someone had had sexual intercourse in the dorms as according to him, sexual intercourse was not welcome in a school environment. He had been twice as horrified when he found out that Celeste and the other girls had taken revenge on Junko and that Junko had gone on a fucking spree with any and all who wanted her the moment she got loose from the cuffs holding her prisoner the entire day.

He had gone to the school board of course and demanded that someone needed to do something, but the teachers had told him that as long as no one had been raped (something Asahina and Kirigiri had to admit they weren't) and as long as it was done after school hours and off the school (the dorms apparently didn't count for that) no one was in the wrong nor needed to be punished.

Ishimaru then took it upon himself to stop all this prepubescent intercourse idiocy himself and had gotten a master key and had started doing random 'security checks' for the benefit of all to make sure that they all focused on proper school activities instead.

Celeste smiled down on Mukuro who gulped, her body hungry for this to start. Celeste sat down her box at her table, turning around to give Mukuro a perfect view of her ass. It took all of Mukuro's training and discipline to not reach out and pinch the cheeks.

Celeste giggled, looking over her shoulder at Mukuro's transfixed gaze.

"You are dealing with this better than I was… it didn't take long for me to jump on Hina as she walked inside the bathroom I was masturbating in."

Mukuro was so taken aback by this information that she didn't even notice Celeste pushing her back on the bed tying her arms with a silken scarf, securing the soldier's hands tight to the handlebars of Celeste's bed. Mukuro looked up; managing to think to herself that she was impressed with Celeste's ability to tie a pretty decent knot before yelping. Celeste grinned from her position straddling the soldier's body, giving light gentle kisses over her upper body.

"You really are a freckled beauty Mukuro" she said grinning as she kissed the woman under her gently, her hand giving feather light touches over Mukuro's collarbone where a myriad of freckles that usually hid under her shirt stood out.

"I just want to kiss them all."

Mukuro whimpered as Celeste continued to kiss her, refusing to go any lower than the top of her breasts. In response the mercenary raised her leg, trying to grind at Celeste's core to heat the gothic girl up and make her hurry along.

All she got was a small muffled purr that sent vibrations through her system.

"Really now Mukuro do I have to tie down your legs too?"

"Please Celeste… stop teasing."

"My dear little wolf, I was fast asleep in my bed when you decided to ring my doorbell… I need time to wake up."

Celeste grinned evilly down at the woman under her, playfully flicking her finger over Mukuro's left nipple. Mukuro yelped, but tried her best to look indignant.

"Celeste… stop… teasing."

Celeste chuckled, her body finally wide awake as Mukuro bucked her hips hungrily under her.

"Fine… I suppose I am ready for some fun."

Celeste leaned down again, Mukuro giving a new high pitched yelp as Celeste bit down on her nipple, one hand massaging it's twin, her last hand going down to caress Mukuro's fine tuned abs.

"Such a pretty little wolf you are" Celeste cooed, Mukuro no longer able to form words with her mouth, the soldier seeing lights blink in front of her eyes in the pure bliss.

And then… then Celeste removed herself from Mukuro's breasts licking and kissing her body as she went further south.

Mukuro took a few deep breaths as she felt Celeste blow cold air on her neither regions, who had been wet with anticipation for quite some time now. Celeste didn't bother speaking up, nor did she feel much like warning the girl as she lunged tongue first deep into Mukuro's folds.

Mukuro bucked her hips in response, Celeste deciding to up the ante, taking her free hand down to her side, sticking her thumb deep into Mukuro's backdoor, firmly dragging it in and out.

"Celeste… 'Whimper' Jesus Christ Celeste… don't… 'Moan' stop."

Celeste felt like telling Mukuro that she didn't respond well to orders but decided to let the subject lie. It had been almost 2 months since the previous incident and she was feeling kind of frustrated herself, a good fuck was always a way to make her relax properly. That thought had just crossed Celeste's mind as she felt Mukuro's inner walls tighten around her, the mercenary giving a long delighted scream as she finally came, collapsing on the bed, twitching as she rode out her orgasm.

"Holy 'pant' mother 'pant' of god. Where did you learn that move? I think I felt your tongue licking at my cervix."

Celeste giggled. "There was this girl I dated a few years ago… amazing sex, terrible personality."

Celeste joined Mukuro on the bed, placing her lower half in front of Mukuro's face.

"Now… that orgasm of yours doesn't come for free my dear. Pay up."

Mukuro smiled. There was a beast inside her who wanted nothing more than to ravage every inch of Celeste's body. Right now she'd settle for her pussy. Celeste yelped slightly as Mukuro raised her body as high up as her bindings allowed her, licking hungrily at Celeste's entrance. Celeste turned around, looking over her shoulder to see the look of hunger on Mukuro's face.

The pills were taking effect on her personality it would seem. Good… this was going to feel amazing then. Celeste lowered her body on Mukuro who wasted no time licking and kissing every inch of her body she could reach. Celeste moaned in delight, leaning forward dragging her hand along Mukuro's abs, grunting gently in delight as Mukuro went faster and faster, making her lose her mind as well as her mask.

"Fucking hell, faster… faster… don't you fucking dare stop."

Celeste got her wish as Mukuro continued licking her inner walls with newfound energy and speed, until finally Celeste got her release, the woman collapsing on top of Mukuro, grinning as she felt Mukuro lick it all up.

"Fuck… that was a good first round."

Mukuro grinned. "You mean you're still conscious?"

"Yes… but I think you knocked out my other half."

"Taeko you mean?"

Celeste, who had risen from the bed turned around in shock. Mukuro just gave a cocky grin.

"I'm a soldier… I make it my job to study up on all the people around me before entering an area just in case of impostors… I looked you up before the school year… interesting reading, I even had a pointed conversation with that psychologist your parents hired… he was very cooperative."

Celeste huffed. "What did you do to him?"

"Took out my knife and told him how many ways I could kill him… and then how many ways I could torture him… he was a very kind and cooperative man, I don't know why you stopped seeing him."

Celeste scowled and responded to this information the way she felt was right, twisting Mukuro's body around, the freckled girl suddenly finding herself lying on her stomach. A dull swishing sound made her turn around, seeing that Celeste had grabbed a paddle and was experimenting with how hard she could swing it.

'Oh fuck' Mukuro thought, just as her eyes locked together with Celeste.

"Now my dear Mukuro… you have been a naughty, naughty girl haven't you?"

"Now… now Celeste don't… listen, I'm sorry."

"Oh no you're not… not yet."

Celeste grinned, walking up to the bed laying the paddle gently on Mukuro's backside, with enough force to make Mukuro's cheeks wiggle slightly without it actually hurting. None the less Mukuro whimpered slightly.

"Aww, look how cute, you even have freckles on your ass cheeks."

"Celeste… please, don't EEP."

Mukuro tugged at her ropes as Celeste smacked her paddle down, the Goth letting the paddle rest a few seconds on Mukuro's behind before smacking her over the ass again… and again and again, over and over, the soldier yelping in pain at first, the squeals and yelps turning to moans and groans as the ministrations started to feel good.

Also, without Celeste noticing, Mukuro had managed to work on the knot she was tied down with, just managing to get free as Celeste stopped her assault on Mukuro's ass. Celeste smiled and let her hands drag lightly over Mukuro's behind, the girl shuddering gently under the touch.

"You seem to be ready and red enough for some more pleasure."

Celeste grinned and reached back into her toy box grabbing her trusty strap on. Mukuro was still panting from the intense feeling of Celeste spanking her barely managing to register that she had gotten out of the knot that bound her.

Celeste on the other side was too into her own thing, punishing Mukuro for the grief injustice Celeste felt that she had been dealt. Stepping into the strap on Celeste smiled, grabbing hold of Mukuro's red ass, unceremoniously pushing her strap on through Mukuro's back door making her scream out. Celeste smiled, leaning forward to kiss Mukuro's neck.

"You ok?"

"Fuck" was the only response she got, Celeste taking it as an invitation, starting to slowly thrust her strap on in and out of Mukuro's ass, then faster as she felt Mukuro's inner walls getting used to the ministrations, her red ass jiggling every time her pelvis hit her.

Mukuro couldn't think, had too much even existing as pain and pleasure mixed together, faster and faster, making lights blink in front of her eyes until finally… she screamed long and hard as she came, Celeste panting behind her pulling out of Mukuro's ass.

Mukuro smiled. She felt so great… and yet, her body was still not satisfied. She felt Celeste lie down next to her.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

Mukuro smiled. "Yeah… Never trust Junko when she tells me something."

Mukuro looked over at Celeste who looked tired. Mukuro's body on the other hand was wide awake. She felt so great, so good doing this, but it wasn't enough. The pills were still rushing through her system, her body aching for more. More than what Celeste was currently doing.

Looking at the Goth, a plan formulated in Mukuro's mind, the soldier grinning before quite honestly pouching.

Celeste who had started growing tired of all this work so late in the night was suddenly wide awake as she suddenly found herself tied to her bed, Mukuro straddling her, the widest grin on her face.

"Umm… I know I'm getting tired, but didn't I tie you down?"

"I got lose… you think I didn't learn how to escape from a tight knot?"

Mukuro smiled down at the black haired girl under her. "And how to tie a good knot myself?"

Celeste looked at the grin on the soldier who was sitting very comfortable on her lower body and for a moment saw just how much alike her twin sister Mukuro was.

Mukuro purred, leaning down and kissing Celeste passionately on the mouth, the Goth finding herself in a long amazing tongue duel. After nearly 2 minutes Mukuro let Celeste breathe, the Goth taking a few gasps, drawing in the fresh air.

"Holy *gasp* mother."

Mukuro sighed. "It's not enough… I am simply not getting enough… however, I know how to fix that."

Mukuro smiled, getting out from the bed, unceremoniously dragging off the strap on Celeste was still wearing.

"You won't need that right now… now I am afraid I have to leave you here for a little while, but don't worry, I'll keep you warm and waiting for my return."

Mukuro smiled, grabbing one of Celeste's vibrators, putting it in place in Celeste's pussy, Celeste shuddering at the warm buzz the vibrator filled her with.

Mukuro smiled and took up Celeste's bathrobe. "I'll be right back."

"Mukuro *moan* don't you fucking dare *whimper* leave me like this."

"Be right back" Mukuro said with a sweet sing song voice, winking as she walked out of Celeste's door wearing her bathrobe closing the door behind her.

Celeste managed to wonder to herself if this was what Asahina and Kirigiri felt like when she had handcuffed them together 2 months ago before the wonderful ministrations of the vibrator Mukuro had artfully placed in her brought her out of her reverie.

Fuck… she was going insane here. No sooner had Celeste managed to think that before her door opened, and a myriad of loud angry female noises was heard.

"Mukuro what the hell? Let me down, it's late; I don't care what your crazy sister asked you to do this can wait until EEP."

Celeste blinked as Mukuro walked in with Kirigiri draped over her shoulder, the detective dressed in a dark purple night gown and… sheesh did that girl always wear gloves?

Kirigiri who had been protesting a lot apparently since the small trip Mukuro had taken to get her was silenced as Mukuro let her down; pushing her back onto the bed on top of Celeste who grunted as Kirigiri inadvertently groped a feel.

"Hi there Kirigiri, I see you got an invite to the party too."

Kirigiri suddenly noticed Celeste and her lack of clothing, untangling herself from the body of the Goth.

"Celeste? What the hell is going on and why are you naked?"

"Remember our fun adventure 2 months ago?"

Kirigiri shuddered. "What about it?"

"Guess who twin sister of the year gave the pills to this time."

Kirigiri growled. "Fucking hell Junko what is wrong with EEP."

Kirigiri stopped talking as Mukuro embraced her from behind, the soldier grabbing hold of Kirigiri's boobs as Kirigiri sat at the end of the bed.

"You are so fucking hot."

Kirigiri made a small sound that sounded halfway like a protest and halfway like a mewl. Mukuro smiled and continued her ministrations, grinning at Kirigiri.

"You know, I heard from Hina that in the end, you actually wanted to be with Celeste… wanted to do so many good things to her, things you never got to do since she tied you down… well as you can see… now the shoe is on the other foot… she's tied down, and trust me, that knot will keep her there for as long as it's needed."

Kirigiri blushed deeply; Celeste grunting as she suddenly understood where Mukuro was going with this.

"Bloody hell, of all the things those pills could turn you into and it turned you into a freaking sadist."

"Hush Celeste, you have already had your fun, haven't you?"

Kirigiri looked down on Celeste.

"You know how those pills work… the chances of me getting out of this before she is satisfied is zero… so I can might as well have some fun and get some revenge for last time."

Kirigiri grinned, Celeste not sure if she should be cursing her luck or praising the gods as she suddenly found herself being straddled by the detective who kissed her passionately, finding herself in the second tongue war of the evening. Celeste had barely gotten back into rhythm when she moaned, feeling someone drag out the vibrator in her pussy.

A few seconds later she figured that Mukuro must have wanted more than just to watch as she felt the soldier licking at her entrance.

Celeste grunted, loving the attention her body got, but hating that she was stuck tied down. She took a deep gasp of air as Kirigiri let go of her mouth, the detective wasting no time going down to kiss, lick and suck on her boobs, Mukuro upping the pace of her licking.

It didn't take long before Celeste came, the Goth once again glad that the rooms were sound proof. Celeste panted as Mukuro came up from between her legs.

"You taste so good Celeste, sweet like a rose."

Celeste didn't reply, she was still trying to remembering if she existed or not. Mukuro saw this and grinned.

"Hey Kirigiri, want a small taste?"

Before Kirigiri could respond, Mukuro was kissing her, filling her mouth with the taste of Celeste, giving the Goth under the others a good view of Kirigiri's ass.

"Mukuro for fuck's sake, let me out of these damn bindings and let me fuck the damn girl."

Mukuro lifted an eyebrow, grinning down at Celeste. "Nope… you look good down there… and you've had both of us tied down and at your mercy, it's about time you let others play on top."

Mukuro turned to Kirigiri.

"However, you are terribly overdressed."

Kirigiri got the point, dragging off her nightgown and underwear. She made a small yelp as Mukuro leaned down to kiss her stomach as she dragged off her nightgown.

Mukuro giggled. "Hey Kyoko Chan… why don't you sit down?"

Kirigiri turned around and grinned. Celeste on the other hand gulped. "Uh oh."

Kirigiri eased herself down, her entrance a few millimeters away from Celeste's nose.

"You don't mind if I sit down for a little bit do you Celeste?"

Celeste sniffed in all the smells coming from the lilac haired girl. "I suppose I could outright refuse" she purred, still tugging on the rope that tied her down. "But that would be rude."

Kirigiri grinned, leaning down further, Celeste licking at her core. Mukuro, deciding to get in on the action, turned around herself.

"Hey Kirigiri… head's up."

Kirigiri turned to the sound of the voice, finding Mukuro doing a handstand, her legs suddenly supported on top of Kirigiri's shoulders. Kirigiri didn't ask any unnecessary questions, and started licking at Mukuro's core, Mukuro moaning in delight, reaching out grabbing hold of Celeste.

"Oy Celeste, lift your cute ass off the bed would you?"

Celeste, knowing how this would end, thrust her body up to give Mukuro a better grip, the strong soldier hoisting Celeste's core up so she could reach it, starting doing Celeste the favor of licking her down.

For the next couple of minutes all that happened was bliss, the only sounds coming was moans and grunts. The first to cum was Kirigiri, the detective giving a long muffled scream that vibrated through Mukuro's system before she came herself.

Celeste who was focused on finishing off Kirigiri had barely time to calm down after the bout before she finally came too, Mukuro dropping sideways onto the bed, Kirigiri falling on top of Celeste. The Goth huffed gently.

"Heavy… get off."

Kirigiri rolled to the other side of the bed, all the girls breathing hard. Mukuro groaned as she sat up, blinking a few times.

"Oh… shit."

"Pills finally wore off huh?" Celeste asked, as Mukuro looked mortified at both her and Kirigiri.

"SHIT, Celeste I am so sorry, let me get you out of that."

Celeste smiled as Mukuro who was finally back to her normal self untied her, Celeste sitting up and rubbed her wrists, getting the circulation going again.

"I am so sorry Celeste, I don't know what happened, I just… really wanted to do stuff and… fuck."

Celeste grinned, turning to her side where Kirigiri was getting up too.

"I might know a way for you to make it up to us… Kirigiri."

Kirigiri turned to Celeste who motioned to her with her hand. Leaning in Celeste started whispering into Kirigiri's ear. The detective raised an eyebrow, blinked twice, and then gave a grin that Mukuro was all too familiar with… although usually it was Junko who looked like that.

Kirigiri nodded, getting up from the bed, finding Celeste's strap on, throwing it to her, Mukuro gulping slightly.

"You up for one more round of fun Mukuro?"

Mukuro swallowed hard. "I suppose I owe you that much."

Celeste grinned and rose to her feet, stepping into the strap on, sitting down again.

"Well then… get on."

Mukuro licked her lips, ignoring the small nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her that this was a trap and that she should use all of the experience and lessons time with Fenrir had taught her to get out of the situation.

She walked over to Celeste, supporting her hands on Celeste's shoulders and gently eased herself down on the strap on, whimpering as she got used to the feeling of the toy inside her body.

"Comfortable?" Celeste asked, Mukuro clinging onto her shoulders.

"I suppose so."

"Good." Celeste grabbed a hold on Mukuro's ass cheeks with both hands and rose from the bed, Mukuro quickly holding onto Celeste's shoulder.

"You want to join in on the action Kirigiri?"

Mukuro opened her eyes and turned her head to watch over her shoulder, seeing Kirigiri in another strap on. Mukuro suddenly was aware of Celeste holding her up by her butt cheeks, and realized what came next.

'Oh boy' was all the now timid soldier managed to think before Kirigiri joined her and Celeste, entering her ass, squeezing Mukuro between the other two.

Mukuro yelped, holding onto Celeste's shoulders as she was squeezed in between the other two, her chest pushing into Celeste's slightly larger ones, feeling Kirigiri's press up against her back.

"Oh look at that, we made a soldier sandwich made with wolf meat" Celeste purred, as she lowered herself and started to thrust in and out slowly, Kirigiri doing the same behind her, leaning forward to kiss the distraught soldier behind the ear, as well as reaching out her arms to fondle Mukuro's breasts, making Mukuro lean her head back in pleasure.

Celeste followed suit, kissing every inch of Mukuro that she could reach, her hands going back to what they originally had been doing, fondling Mukuro's ass. The two continued doing this, thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder until Mukuro spoke up.

"G-g-g-guys *whimper* I don't think I can *moan* hold on for much longer."

"Good… then let's finish this on a high note."

Celeste leaned forward as she and Kirigiri finished thrusting, Mukuro screaming loud and clear, slumping forward, completely knocked out. Kirigiri stepped back, making sure to not drag out the strap on from Mukuro's ass too fast for her body to handle it.

Celeste grunted and turned around, laying the unconscious soldier upon her bed before she too pulled out, the soldier whimpering slightly but didn't wake up again. Celeste looked at her watch.

"It's nearing 2 AM… I can't believe we lasted 2 hours."

Kirigiri huffed, already dressing back into her nightgown. "You need help cleaning this?"

"Nah, I'll do it in the morning, you go back and get some sleep, thank god it's not a school day."

Kirigiri nodded and yawned. "All right… good night Celeste, see you in the morning… and no killing Junko without me present."

"You have my word" Celeste said with a grin, following Kirigiri out, locking the door behind her.

Celeste looked around and sighed, laying back the used toys in her toy box, retreating to the bathroom to put the box back where it usually hid. Back in her main room she walked up to the bed, seeing Mukuro still out cold.

"Nothing for it I suppose" she muttered, lifting Mukuro up bridal style, laying her comfortable on one side of the bed, tucking her in before turning off the lights and laying down herself.

She smiled as Mukuro turned in her sleep, hugging Celeste close.

"Sleep tight little wolf, you've had a long day."

…

"You guys really shouldn't do this."

Mukuro looked worried at Celeste and Kirigiri who was ringing on Junko's doorbell.

Kirigiri turned to look at the soldier who looked uncomfortable by the whole situation. "Mukuro, she fed you sex pills."

"She was bored, trust me, this is not the worst thing she has done to me, I deal with stuff like this all the time, please don't make her mad at you."

Mukuro stopped talking as the door opened and Junko stood in the doorway, looking at Mukuro, before she looked at Celeste and Kirigiri, her face contorting into a huge grin.

"Well well sister dearest, I didn't know you were into girls, too bad, I was hoping you'd go to Ishimaru, I think he has a thing for you."

Kirigiri was not amused. "Enoshima, we are going to say this once… the next time you give someone more of those blasted pills we will hand you over to the school board, is that clear?"

"As sparkling diamonds detective."

Kirigiri left with a satisfied nod, Celeste looking at Mukuro who was giving her sister a worried look.

"Have a nice day Ikusaba san, and again, thank you for yesterday… if you need anything, or anyone to talk too, don't hesitate to visit me."

Mukuro blushed, giving a small nod, Celeste walking away too, scowling at the grinning Junko.

As she turned the corner Junko turned to Mukuro with a smile, the experienced soldier jumping back a few feet.

"So my ugly older sister, you fucked two of your classmates tonight… you must feel dirty."

Mukuro looked away in shame. "It was your fault in the first place."

Junko walked out, grabbing Mukuro by her shirt. "Careful now sister dearest… you wouldn't want me to be upset with you would you?"

Mukuro shook her head. "Of course not Junko."

"Good… now why don't you join me inside, I got some new makeup products and soaps from my manager and need to see how they fit our skin, you have the great honor of becoming my doll again."

Mukuro sighed, resigning herself to her fate once more. "Of course Junko, I'd be happy to help you in whatever you need me to."

Junko chuckled. "Of course you do sister… of course you do."

End


End file.
